


The Force Is Strong with Dracula

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Star Wars Original Trilogy, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van Helsing kept trying to kill Dracula, but Dracula kept coming back, until Van Helsing became Governor Tarkin, trading in his stakes for a Death Star. If the Death Star won't kill Dracula, nothing will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force Is Strong with Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack idea, which turned into a more serious story than I expected (though not that serious) Peter Cushing played Van Helsing and other vampire hunters in many a vampire film, often opposite Christopher Lee as Count Dracula. Later, Cushing played Tarkin on 'Star Wars'. This inspired me to write this fanfic. It has little to do with 'Star Wars' canon, or any canon, for that matter. Neither the characters in this, nor the setting belong to me. All I had was the crackbrained idea for the crossover.

For years, Abraham Van Helsing pursued the vampires with crosses, stakes, and hammer. He’d killed Dracula many times, only to have the undead count return again. Their battles unraveled time and space, sending Van Helsing and Dracula back a long, long time ago to a galaxy far, far away. 

Ironically, the weapons were much better, back then. You just had to be willing to join the right people, or the wrong people, not letting your scruples about the general public interfere with your hunt for the undead.

“You may fire, when ready,” the former Van Helsing, now Governor Tarkin said with extreme satisfaction to the crew of the Death Star. Never mind the foolish young senator squirming in Vader’s grasp, horrified at the imminent destruction of her parents, her people, and her planet. Never mind the Sith Lord holding her back, who had reservations about destroying Alderaan and all its resources, just for a demonstration of a technological terror. Count Dracula was on Alderaan. If the Death Star couldn’t finish him off, permanently, nothing could. 

Tarkin’s satisfaction grew to a state of completion, as he watched the single beam from the Death Star strike Alderaan, turning it into rubble. The count couldn’t possibly continue, as dust.

As impossible as it seemed, he was wrong.

“What do you mean, Dracula escaped?” Tarkin thundered. He glared at the Cultist of Issis, who sat in the chair opposite him.

“The Force is strong with him,” she said. The necromancer was a quack, like most of the rest of her order, not even in the same league as the Jedi or the Sith. This was why the Emperor tended to leave them alone, or use them, often as couriers for really bad news that had to be delivered personally. Vader had already killed a third of them. “Besides, I’m afraid vampires have a function in the Empire. They create fear and order.” The Cultist looked at Tarkin with eyes that were entirely black, showing no whites or iris. Too much like a demon’s or a vampire’s. The Governor fought an urge to reach for a stake. There were no stakes here, only blasters. “Much as you and this battle station do.”

“Are you trying to tell me that Dracula and I are now on the same side?” Tarkin growled. “That the goal I’ve dedicated my existence to is obsolete?”

“My dear Van Helsing, it was always obsolete.” The necromancer shook her head with condescending pity. “Why do you think Dracula continued to exist, after you killed him, over and over? The Dark Side has always been very strong in him.”

“The Force. The Dark Side,” Tarkin sneered. “You mean the power of the Devil.” He never would have dared to say these things around Vader, but they were true.

“Call it what you will,” the Cultist said. She rose to her feet, so she was looking down at Tarkin. Her dark blue robes made her look almost as sinister as Vader’s black ones did him. Almost. “This is an order from the Emperor himself. No more vampire hunts. Concentrate on finding and destroying the rebel base.”

“As the Emperor commands.” There was a way of disobeying one command by following the other. Tarkin suspected there were vampires on the rebel base. Perhaps even Dracula himself would be there. He suspected the Emperor could sense his disloyalty. In all likelihood, he’d arrange an accident for Tarkin, in which it would appear the Imperial governor had been killed by rebels. It didn’t matter. As far as Van Helsing was concerned, the identity of Tarkin was a convenient mask and he was just using the Empire and their toys. He had the Death Star. As long as he had it, he’d use it to kill vampires. There was no way Dracula could avoid its power forever, even with the Force. Tarkin would take out any planet the undead might run to, until there were no more planets for them to hide on.


End file.
